All Fall Down
by castielsgrace
Summary: The first sign of a fallen angel? They start dreaming. Naturally, Castiel's first dream ends up being a nightmare. Thank god Dean is there to wake him up. Prompt fill.


**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
**Warnings:** Nightmares? No real spoilers, although I suggest you have up to season 5 seen prior to reading. Just in case.  
**Word Count:** 1,157  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, of course. I also do not own Castiel, sadly.  
**Prompt:** Fallen!Cas sleeps for the first time/Nightmares/fluff

* * *

Castiel had never experienced what it was like to sleep, to dream. Angels simply didn't have any need for such things, and they never felt tired. So when Castiel started to drift off, he wasn't sure what was going on. Before he could truly comprehend what was happening, his eyes had drifted closed and he found himself in a field completely void of any demons, Angels, or humans. He felt calm, much calmer than he normally would in such a situation. While he knew he should be worrying about how he got to be where he was, Cas couldn't seem to bring this concern into the world. It was almost as if he had no control over his vessel.

The events started to flow together, almost as if Castiel was watching a movie in the eyes of the actor. Yet, he knew it was himself. He could feel the wind on his cheeks and the sun on his back. He could smell the grass, and hear the birds. Everything seemed so real, but Cas couldn't understand how it _could_ be real. Not a moment ago he had been in the hotel with Dean, waiting for Sam to return from the library. He remembered sitting on the bed, trying to listen as Dean told him something about the demon they were looking for, but finding himself unable to focus on the words.

He wondered briefly if Zachariah had taken him somewhere so Dean would be left defenseless, but it was highly improbable that he would've made it as far as that without Castiel hearing him. Try as he may, he couldn't think of any reasonable explanation for his current location. With a sigh, he decided to give up on trying to figure it out. Instead, he would simply go back. Maybe Dean would have a better understanding on what had happened as he had been watching him at the time.

When he tried to go back to the hotel, though, Castiel realized he couldn't. It was as if he was stuck. Panic started to bubble in his chest, and the environment around him began to change as this happened. The peacefulness was diminishing quickly, and it only caused Cas to worry more. Slowly, the sky was darkening from blue to grey, clouds moving in far too quickly for it to be a normal change in weather. The air had grown cold, and the animals he had sensed before were gone.

"Hello, Castiel," Cas spun around, looking for the voice but finding no one. It had sounded so familiar, too, though he couldn't put his finger on it. "Over here, Cas."

The voice was coming from the line of trees that bordered the meadow he was in. He took a cautious step forward, squinting into the darkness that hadn't been there before. The figure stepped forward and Cas immediately let go of the breath he was holding. "Sam. Where are we?"

"Oh, Castiel," Sam laughed, and it wasn't like his normal laugh, "I'm afraid Sam is long gone."

"Who are you, then?"

"You don't recognize me, Castiel?" He stepped closer, as if it would help Cas remember. "Your own brother, and yet there's not a single drop of recognition in those eyes."

Cas gritted his teeth, "Lucifer."

"Hello again, brother," Sam smiled, "It's been too long."

"I would argue it hasn't been long enough."

"Don't be like that; you know I was unfairly punished."

"How did you get Sam to say yes? What did you have to do?"

Lucifer smirked, "It was really quite easy. He has quite the weak spot for his brother."

"What did you do to Dean?" Castiel asked firmly.

"I simply returned him to where he was before."

Castiel reached for his brother, tackling him to the ground and reaching for his blade, only to find it gone. Lucifer was laughing, making no effort to push Cas away. It was as if he simply enjoyed watching as Cas realized he could do nothing, that Lucifer would get away without any damage.

"Maybe you should go back to heaven, Castiel," Lucifer suggested, "I know one or two archangels are all too eager to see you again."

"No," Cas breathed, "You wouldn't. You can't."

Lucifer smirked, "Oh, but I can."

"You—no!" Castiel stood quickly, pushing himself as far from Lucifer as he could, yet finding himself no farther away than he had been. He turned to run, but found himself immobile. Panic rose like a hand squeezing at his heart as Sam's face leered over his own. His breath came in short puffs and his mind was racing as he struggled to find a way out, yet came up empty.

"Cas." Lucifer said.

"No."

"Cas," He repeated, and then again. A hand on his shoulder, his name again. Then the hand was shaking his shoulder, and Cas was being pulled away from him, away from the field, away from the panic and back to the hotel room. Castiel opened his eyes and was welcomed with the sight of Dean, completely fine if not slightly concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"What just happened?" Cas asked, "Where's Sam?"

"Still at the library, Cas," Dean sat on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"He's not. I just…" He frowned, "Dean, I just saw him. He said yes to Lucifer."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, but Cas was pushing himself onto his elbows, struggling to get up and off the bed. Dean had to place his hands on his shoulders, holding him still, "Hey, calm down. Talk to me."

"Did you not notice I was gone?" He shook his head, "Dean, your brother said yes to Lucifer. I don't know why. He said it was because he sent you back to hell, but you're fine. I'm assuming he lied to Sam, too and—"

"Woah, woah," Dean grabbed his face, holding it still so Cas was forced to hold eye contact for more than two seconds, "You didn't leave the room, Cas. You feel asleep."

"I… what?"

"Yeah, and I mean you were out _cold_."

"I was asleep."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, and it was fine. You don't snore or anything, so whatever. But then you started moving around and groaning and sweating and stuff and, y'know, it kind of looked like you were having a nightmare, so I thought I should wake you up."

"A nightmare."

"Yeah."

"I see." Cas paused, "You can let go of my face now, Dean. I'm fine."

Dean coughed, dropping his hands immediately, scooting an extra inch away just for good measure. "Right, sorry."

"It's fine. Thank you for waking me."

"Yeah, it's no problem," Dean paused, "But Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I thought angels didn't sleep?"

Cas frowned, looking out the window and mulling over the past couple of days. His energy had been rapidly depleting, he'd been having food cravings, and now sleep. "They don't."

"What happened, then?"

"I believe I've fallen."


End file.
